


A Dance Lesson, A Reveal, and a Fiery Russian Tiger

by chuckasaurus



Series: The Parking Spot #35 Incident [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Background Otayuri, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, First Meetings, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Smol Katsuki Yuuri, Temper Tantrums, The things I do for love, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, i love this au but it may be killing em, with it becoming less and less background as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckasaurus/pseuds/chuckasaurus
Summary: Yuuri follows through on his promise to help Victor with coaching some students in ballet after his insurance refused to pay for the repairs to Victor's BMW. He may have gotten more than he bargained for, as far as his students go, but he sees something between them, and is planning to not just improve their dancing conditioning, but also help their love lives as well.Victor, however, has a different plan. For his love life. Which is starting to get clearer and clearer with more time spent with Yuuri.





	A Dance Lesson, A Reveal, and a Fiery Russian Tiger

Yuuri unlocked the apartment door with pinash, his ratty sneakers flying off behind him because despite being in a hurry, he would NEVER walk through their apartment with shoes on.

Phichit looked up from his cereal bowl at the table to see Yuuri fly into his room, throwing several pairs of different dancing shoes as well as a new roll of tape, a notebook and pen, powder, and a jacket for the undoubtedly cold ice rink into his gym bag. He then shucked all of his clothes in favor of his training sweats and fitted shirt. He threw on a hoodie over that and ran back out into the living room, only to _literally_ bowl over a confused Phichit leaning in his doorway.

“Ah!- Phichit! I’m so sorry!”

“Yuuri, where are you going? Sheesh, where’s the fire?!” Phichit moaned from the floor, before grabbing Yuuri’s outstretched hand to be hauled back to his feet.

“I just met with Victor, going to help him with his students, I’ll explain later, gotta go!” Yuuri said, basically as a single word and without breath.

Phichit looked quizzical, but knew to be patient with Yuuri. “Back with Victor? I thought that whole situation confused you?”

Yuuri was trying to put his newer tennis shoes on the wrong feet, and was therefore delayed enough to answer Phichit. “Yep, back with Victor, but I’m meeting him in, shit, seven minutes at the rink on campus. I really have to go!”

As Yuuri yanked the door open, he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

“The rink, Yuuri? Are you sure? You haven’t been back since freshman year, are you going to be okay?” Phichit had switched from confusion to concern in no time at all, and Yuuri softened a little.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m planning on just sitting in the stands until we can go back to Lilia’s to train. If something happens, I’ll have Victor call you first before anyone,” Yuuri promised, understanding his best friend’s concern but still frantic to get out the door.

“Well, alright, but I expect a full explanation later. And, Yuuri,” Phichit said, gripping his shoulder a little harder, “Don’t let him drag you into anything you don’t want to do. Seriously, your well-being comes before whatever it is he wants to do.”

His face was completely serious, so Yuuri gave him a small smile as he stepped through the open door. “Thanks, Phichit. And you’ll be the first call if something like that happens, as well. I promise.”

With that, he ran back to the stairwell, hearing Phichit call, “Damn straight!” as the door shut behind him.

He arrived at the rink two minutes late, after a breakneck run down the street and almost across moving traffic. Upon opening the front doors of the large building, he realized that he forgot to tie his shoes.

After blushing and tying his laces, he straightened up and looked around. Not much had changed in the past four years. There was still a TV in the lobby, but it looked like it had been updated. There were new posters of new skaters, staring down at him from the walls. Yuuri felt a little creeped out by that, like they were taunting him.

He found himself making his usual route straight into the locker rooms and then to the rink, but realized that he would be led straight to the floor of the rink.

He was going to help Victor, but he was _not_ going to set foot on the ice. They would have to settle for dance training and observation. Yuuri was going to have to play the novice for this to work, because the last place on earth he wanted to be was back on this ice.

He emerged in the stands about a minute later to find around fifteen students skating on the ice, within the ten-to-twelve age range. There was a slightly taller blonde figure skating around a gaggle of students, pointing and yelling at the kids, who immediately got into the correct positions. These were the older students, and seemed to have more experience on the ice, as far as Yuuri’s immediate judgement went.

The other half of the skaters seemed to be brand new and younger, holding hands and practicing skating sideways, being led by a figure with darker hair and a serious expression. This teacher was at the front of the line, skating backwards while holding the hand of the first student. These kids were laughing with glee and singing songs as they skated, and the teacher gave a small smile at their amusement.

Victor, however, was not on the ice, but was in his training clothes, watching the students from the walls of the rink. He was leaning on the wall, conversing with a man with shoulder length gray hair who stood next to him. The man was grumpy looking and had a whistle hanging around his neck, and when Victor chuckled at him, he grimaced and looked away. This must be the program coordinator, or the senior division coach for the club.

When the older man looked away, Victor quickly glanced at his watch before gazing up at the stands, finding Yuuri. He seemed to brighten, and stood a little taller to wave and smile. The other man cocked his head at him, but didn’t say anything further, instead paying attention to the nearest group of students.

Yuuri returned the wave before settling at the section of stands just above where the kiss and cry would be, sitting in the front row and grabbing his notepad out of his duffel bag.

Victor, who took his guards off while Yuuri was finding a seat, skated over to the edge closest to Yuuri before leaning on the wall.

“Hey, you! Thanks for coming!” Victor greeted with a wide smile. Yuuri waved again sheepishly before blushing and remembering that he had already waved.

“Hey! It looks like you have your hands full!” Yuuri called back, finally getting a grip of himself. Victor pushed up onto his hands, trying to get closer to Yuuri despite being on the ice.

“Actually, Yura and Otabek seem to have it handled today. They’re actually my students, but they volunteered to cover for the novice instructors for today. I’m basically chaperoning, so my skills aren’t very needed right now,” he replied, jerking his head back to indicate the older boys. Otabek was now working on getting the skaters more comfortable by having them curl up in a ball after gaining some momentum on the ice, to practice with balance.

Yura, as Victor called him, was now leading his group through slow spins, going up to each student and correcting positions as needed. He seemed to be grumbling as he did it, but occasionally glanced over at Otabek before lightening up a bit. Yuuri smiled at that.

Interesting.

“So, what are you doing up there?” Victor called suddenly, startling Yuuri out of his reverie and making him drop his pen. “I thought you might like to join me out here-”

“No!” he shouted, cutting Victor off. Yuuri immediately began apologizing and waving his hands, but not before seeing Victor’s face fall into a frown.

“I’m so sorry, I-I just meant that, uhm, I really wouldn’t be much use out there! Uh, my experience is more in the dance room, not on, heh, blade shoes,” Yuuri quickly added, and Victor seemed to lighten a bit at his words.

Really, lying at the beginning of something new was not promising, but Yuuri was not prepared to tell Victor anything yet. Especially when it had to do with his embarrassing past.

He hadn’t even known the man for twenty-four hours, for god’s sake.

“Well, we will just have to have some one-on-one sessions on the ice, to get you more comfortable,” Victor replied with a heart-shaped smile and a wink. Yuuri felt his face crumple, but decided that this would have to be a battle for a different time. Victor just looked so happy on the ice, and Yuuri would have to tell him that Yuuri and the rink were never going to happen again. “For now, Yura and Otabek are two of the students who expressed interest in additional dance training. You can observe movements for now, and get a feel for what might need improvement, and then after this session, we can talk to them and see what would be best with their own dance experience.”

Yuuri nodded at that, bending to pick up his pen and switch to a new page in his notebook. “What about you? Do you want me to observe you, too, or just ogle while you skate?” Yuuri was shocked at the flirtation that fell out of his mouth. Victor practically _beamed_ at him.

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I retired from professional skating before moving on to grad school, so the stars for today are those two. But you can still ogle away, I won’t stop you!”

With that, he turned and gracefully skated away, hips swaying slightly with each glide. Yuuri’s mouth felt dry when he looked at the back of Victor’s retreating figure, thighs sinfully tight in grey sweatpants.

Yuuri looked up to see Victor looking at him over his shoulder, and his face immediately went bright red. He had never felt heat like this come off of his skin. “Mortified” was not a strong enough word for this.

Okay, but why? Why did he feel this way when Victor caught him staring? He was almost twenty-four, for god’s sake, and a grown man and adult. And he was allowed to find Victor attractive when he was completely, objectively, _devastatingly_  attractive.

Okay, subjectively attractive, too. Yuuri’s first thought at seeing him last night was about how ridiculously beautiful Victor was, and really, nothing changed. It had barely been twelve hours since then. Get a grip.

Of course, Yuuri was completely within his rights to feel guilty at ogling after Victor, because that could be considered creepy. If Victor was not beaming at him from the ice, now skating away even more slowly and with a more pronounced sway of his hips. Then, it might just be sexy.

_Oh my god, snap out of it_ , Yuuri admonished himself, shaking his head back and forth. He was here for a reason, and now was the time to get down to the task.

Victor was now pulling out students one at a time from Otabek’s class, teaching them about the pick and how to propel themselves forward. Most of the students had been using skiing motions rather than utilizing the front of the skate, and were now zooming around their half of the rink, some crash landing on elbows and knees.

Whenever this happened, Otabek would rush over to the kid and hoist them off the ice with what looked like very little effort, dusting them off and guiding them back up to speed, skating backwards in front while holding their hands. He certainly had no trouble with strength or dexterity, as he was completely comfortable skating in any direction and had unconscious awareness of where the walls of the rink were. Yuuri began writing notes on his power and started brainstorming different dancing exercises to boost that strength. Of course, he wouldn’t know what aspects Otabek wanted to focus on before they talked, but this would certainly help Yuuri play to his assets.

Yura, on the other hand, had a lithe, waif-like figure that didn’t necessarily lack in strength, but was built more for flexibility. He seemed to be made of rubber, over-contorting his body to hyperbolize the positions his students needed to be in for their spins. His students were told to stick to the elementary positions, but Yura would show the advanced forms to show where their balance needed to be. At one point, he stretched his right leg above his head in a near-perfect split, grabbing the back of his thigh to make a tighter form and spin even faster. His students had all stopped to watch him, but immediately got back into formation when Yura stopped and started yelling at them.

Clearly, this boy was a natural talent in the figure-skating world, and would not need guidance from Yuuri as much as he needed the physical conditioning. Back in his own figure skating days, Yuuri was known for his stamina, which he honed both on the ice during hours of training as well as off it in a dance studio and a gym. They could start by increasing Yura’s endurance.

Yuuri knew that Yura would hate him from the get go because of this. No one liked endurance training, especially in a studio in uncomfortable shoes.

A sudden shrill whistle yanked Yuuri out of his reverie, and he saw the older man from before holding the gate closest to the locker rooms open. The students made their way to the gate, filing out to change after practice. The two older skaters joined Victor on the side wall of the rink, talking to him for a bit before following Victor’s outstretched hand towards Yuuri with their eyes.

Yuuri had taken plenty of notes, but was suddenly struck with nervousness at the prospect of new students who were already likely very talented dancers. He already had suggestions lined up for these two, but had no idea if they were even willing to follow his direction.

After some more animated conversation, Victor waved for them to exit the ice and change before skating over to Yuuri’s side of the rink once again.

“Hey, Yuuri! How did they look?” Victor asked, eyes sparkling.

“Great! I took lots of notes for them, hopefully they’ll like what I have to say,” Yuuri replied, stowing the notebook back in his duffel.

“I’m sure they will. How could they not take direction from such a talented dancer?” Victor asked with a wink. Yuuri blushed, because of course he did. He was completely powerless to the wiles of Victor.

“Victor, you haven’t even seen me dance!” he admonished, while Victor dismissed the rebuke with a wave.

“I know talent when I see it, and you certainly have it. Anyway, we were going to change and get our gear ready for the studio, so meet us in the lobby in about ten minutes?”

“Of course, see you then!”

Victor smiled again, and made his way over to the gate, talking excitedly to the gray haired man, who rolled his eyes after a glance up at Yuuri. He wondered if that man was this withdrawn and, well, rude, to everyone.

With that thought, Yuuri got up and made his way back to the lobby, getting a drink from a fountain while waiting for the other men to join him.

“Hey, asshole.”

Yuuri spun at the insult, ready to apologize for whatever he did, only to find the blonde coach, Yura, glaring at him from beneath a swath of blonde bangs.

Before Yuuri could respond, Yura continued. “You’re the creep who was watching us from the stands.”

_Creep?_ Yuuri didn’t think he was creeping on them, but Victor must not have told the two skaters about Yuuri yet. He opened his mouth to speak again, but the blonde interrupted him again.

“Well, aren’t you going to say anything, _mudak_? Or just weird me out more?” he spat, stepping closer to Yuuri. He had no clue what to do; he had never met someone so confrontational before.

“Yura.”

At the sound of the other skater’s voice, Yura immediately backed down, sneering at Yuuri before joining his friend.

The other man, Otabek, walked up to Yuuri with a hand outstretched. “You must be Yuuri. Victor told me about you. Thanks for helping out.” He spoke in a monotone, but not unkindly, and Yura _tsked_ from behind him.

“He told you, but not me?!” Yuri looked scandalized at the prospect. Apparently, despite pointing Yuuri out while they were still on the ice, Victor didn't tell the blonde skater what exactly they would be doing. 

Yuuri was a little shocked by that, but a gleam of mirth glinted in Otabek’s dark eyes. Maybe this kind of thing happened a lot, and Victor found leaving Yuri in the dark to be amusing. And knowing that Yuri’s rude behavior was funny for Otabek helped Yuuri relax a little.

He shook Otabek’s hand, and replied “You must be Otabek. Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Pleasure. Sorry about Yuri, he doesn’t play nice around strangers.”

“Hey! I don’t need that from you, Beka!” Yuri scoffed from behind, showing his teeth at Yuuri.

“Forgive me, he doesn’t play nice around _people,_ ” Otabek corrected with a small smile. The other Yuri bristled at that, but Victor saved Yuuri from more derision by emerging from the locker room.

“Yuuri! You’ve met the others!” he said with a heart-shaped smile that made Yuuri’s stomach flip.

“Yeah, for the most part. It seems like we aren’t on an even playing field, though,” Yuuri said with a smirk, nodding at Yuri.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you, Yura?” he asked the blonde with an innocent tilt of his head. Yuri’s entire face went pink, and he huffed.

“Yeah, you forgot to _enlighten me_. Or you ‘forgot’ and wanted to see my reaction,” he accused through clenched teeth. Victor replied by putting his index finger on his lip, clearly a tick to indicate that he was pondering something.

“I guess we’ll never know!” Victor replied with a shrug, smile still on his face. Yuri was fuming. “Well, shall we go? We won’t do anything complicated today, but Yuuri can examine both of your forms and decide on the best conditioning for the both of you. We can just use the studio in the building on campus!” he said, leading the other three out the door and into the heart of campus.

They only made light conversation as they passed the other brick buildings of the university, mainly between Victor and Yuuri, with Yuri butting in occasionally with a rude remark, and Otabek remaining silent unless spoken to. He did, however, occasionally smile at Yuri’s behavior, and Yuuri wondered if something else was going on between the two of them.

When they reached the building, they proceeded to the top floor, which was full of smaller dance studios of different disciplines. Looking through the doorways, Yuuri took stock of what was available in the graduate building. For the most part, everything that was available here was also on the lower undergraduate floors, with the exception of the “ribbon room” for aerial dancing, a room with a padded floor for (probably) breakdancing, and a room that Yuuri noticed, with a blush, was full of floor to ceiling poles. He looked away quickly from that open door, and Victor gave him a look that he couldn’t interpret.

They reached the furthest room of the floor, which was a traditional ballet studio. It was slightly smaller than Lilia’s, but the back wall was entirely made of windows, which had an excellent view of campus. There was the compulsory mirror and barre, as well as wall mounted speakers and other exercise equipment. Victor, who was probably accustomed to this room, set his bag down, while the other two were already busy putting on their ballet shoes. Yuuri, not knowing what to do with himself, unzipped his duffel to grab his notes, as well as a roll of athletic tape.

When he looked up, the three men were staring at him expectantly, as if he were to make the first move. He swallowed, but his throat was suddenly dry.

Victor made the first move, slipping his shoes off and, in his socks, walked to lean on the wall opposite the mirror. “Well, I haven’t seen any of your dancing off the ice, either, so why don’t we start with your regular warm ups.”

Well, that was a good idea. _Why didn’t I think of that?_ Yuuri, feeling like a bit of an idiot, sat on a chair near Victor to start taping his ankle, which had been bothering him for a couple weeks, while Yuri and Otabek began stretching and doing other warm ups.

It became apparent who was more skilled at ballet. Yuri had absolutely no trouble going into a full split with very little fanfare, reaching to touch his pointed toes. Otabek, however, started by simply bending at the waist to reach for his toes, which he could barely touch.

It continued like that for some time, Yuri graduating to the barre while Otabek struggled to loosen his legs. Eventually, Yuuri went to assist him, but found that Otabek’s body was full of resistance. Even sitting, the man could barely stretch his muscles. He had clearly been neglecting this part of his training for years.

After they were done, they went back to staring at Yuuri expectantly, but now he had a plan.

“So, we have our work cut out for ourselves. But, before I give my recommendations, I want to know what the both of you are hoping to achieve through dancing. What do you want to most improve in your skating performances, and how can I help achieve that?” Yuuri said this all in kind of a rush, looking between the two skaters sitting on the floor in front of him.

Otabek, looking at Yuri and getting a nod from the blonde, started. “Really, I just need to be more flexible. Clearly that is an issue with me. But, I’ve never liked ballet, and have always preferred finding my own way instead of ballet training to improve performance.” He never looked ashamed through his speech, keeping his head up even when admitting his weakness. Yuri sat up a bit straighter and looked proud for his friend. “There is no one right way.”

“You are absolutely right, Otabek, and there are other methods to improve flexibility besides ballet. If you want to avoid it altogether, that wouldn’t be too difficult. Yuri, what about you?”

Yuri scoffed at him, and looked out the window before saying “I’m only here because Otabek wanted me to come. I don’t see any other reason for me to be here.”

Victor finally spoke up from the side of the room, without looking up from his phone. “Not true, Yura. He also asked what you want to improve with your performance.”

“Yeah?! And what can the piggy do to help my performance? As far as I can tell, he hasn’t had one day on the ice,” he said with a sneer.

Yuuri was finally fed up with this kid. Where did he get off, thinking he was so much better than everyone?

But, even if he was frustrated with Yuri, he wouldn’t give the kid the satisfaction of knowing that his derision finally got to Yuuri.

“Actually, Yuri, I skated for a very long time before calling it quits. Nearly ten years, really,” he replied easily.

Victor’s head shot up from his phone, and his eyes met Yuuri’s and positively _burned_ with curiosity. He didn't seem mad about Yuuri's earlier lie, which was a relief. Before he could ask, though, Yuuri continued.

“I could give you insight from an outsider’s perspective, and from a dancer’s point of view. I’ve already taken notes for the both of you, detailing suggestions for improved movement from what I saw on the ice today. And Yuri,” he said, looking down at his notebook, “it looks like you may have trouble with the performance aspects of skating, based on your movement during your lesson on spinning.”

“Hey, asshole, there is _nothing_ wrong with my spins, and I don’t need some piggy lecturing _me_ about my performance,” Yuri spat. Otabek huffed a bit, which Yuuri interpreted as a laugh.

“Actually, Yura, your step sequences could use a bit of refinement. Your form is fine, but could use a bit of a confidence boost. That’s where Yuuri comes in,” Victor said with a smile directed at Yuuri. He gave a shy smile back, knowing full well that Victor was going to ask about his skating and that he was going to have to give a coherent answer.

“That being said, I think that traditional ballet is sufficient for now, Yuri. You and Victor can stay in here and work on that. Start with a few _changement de pieds_ and go from there. Otabek, we’ll go in another room and get started on yoga and pilates.”

With that, they split into two groups. Yuuri and Otabek were in the ribbon room, and could hear Yuri’s repetitive impact on the hardwood every time his feet touched down.

Yuuri asked Otabek about his experience with yoga, and got a negative response. Really, he didn’t seem to have much training besides cardio, gym workouts, and what happened on the ice.

Yuuri wondered how he had made it this far in his career, and when he vocalized his question, Otabek looked at him with a strange expression.

“Like I said before, there is no one right way to succeed in skating. I train my body for strength and durability rather than flexibility, and focus on jumps and powerful stances rather than on flowy step sequences. Strength has gotten me this far, but, as my coaches have pointed out, it won’t take me much farther.”

Otabek looked kind of sad at that thought, and Yuuri handed him a rolled yoga mat before responding. “Strength is never a weakness, Otabek. Out of all of my fellow skaters at my rink, I had the best endurance. When I tried and failed to land a new quad, I had the energy to keep trying for hours while my friends’ bodies gave out. But, my stamina only got me as far as the length of my performance, rather than the actual technical components, which never made it to the typical senior level mark. Strength is essential, but it is also important to not keep one’s eggs all in the same basket. Also, ignoring your muscles by never stretching is a sure-fire way to get a serious injury.”

He gave the other man a reassuring smile, who returned it before rolling out his mat. They started simple, with mountain, tree, and warrior poses, along with downward dogs and child’s pose for lower back and leg flexibility. Yuuri put him through a half hour of elementary yoga, but it still wore the other man out, and by the time they were finished, Otabek was still sweating and panting from the exertion.

When they rejoined the other two, Yuri had already packed his things and was ready to go, with a thoughtful Victor hovering by the mirror.

The two younger men left after arranging to meet with Yuuri and Victor again later that week, and after receiving at-home exercises from Yuuri. Yuri left in a huff, probably after being neglected by Yuuri and Otabek for so long, and Otabek followed, looking relieved at being able to finally take a nap.

Victor still waited by the mirror when the elevator pinged for the other two, and walked over to where Yuuri was unwrapping his ankle.

“So, you skated.” Victor’s face was a mask, and Yuuri’s heart began to race.

“Yeah, I did. I stopped when I was eighteen.”

Victor nodded at that, staring out the window again. Yuuri got to his feet, stuffing the athletic tape back in his bag.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Victor’s voice was quiet, but he was looking back at Yuuri, head slightly tilted in question.

Yuuri couldn’t think of anything to say, but didn’t want to give Victor the full truth yet. “It’s really not something I like to talk about. I didn’t leave the sport willingly, and it still pains me. I was always good at ballet, so after I quit skating, I just went back to dancing. I’m of more use as a dancer, anyway, and I love to teach.”

Victor looked thoughtful, but didn’t offer a reply.

“Anyway, next time I’ll take time to focus on both Otabek and Yuri. He seemed irritated that Otabek got all the attention,” Yuuri said, a sly smile on his lips.

Victor returned the smile before replying. “Oh, Yura is always upset when he isn’t the center of attention. He did well in here with me, but wasn’t interested in trying other exercises and quit about ten minutes before the two of you returned.”

Yuuri laughed at that. “Well, I guess I should have expected that.”

He thought for a minute, then stood and faced the other man. “Is there something going on between them?”

“Yuuri, whatever could you mean?” Victor said with false sweetness and the worst Southern accent ever, batting his eyelashes for emphasis.

“You shouldn’t do a Southern accent. It clashes with the Russian.”

“Oh, Yuuri! How will I ever recover from your cruel, cruel words?!” he spun on the spot, clutching his chest with a hand while fanning his face with the other.

Yuuri laughed at that. “You’ll get over it. Besides, there are other things you are plenty good at.”

Victor opened one eye, still keeping his dramatic pose. “Oh? And just what may those other things be?” He smiled when Yuuri’s face turned pink, and straightened up.

“Uh, plenty of other things,” Yuuri replied, scratching the back of his neck as an excuse to lower his slowly reddening face. “Besides, you never answered my question.”

Victor sighed. “Yeah, those two have been dancing around each other for a couple of months. Yuri seems to think Otabek is as punk as he is himself, even though he’s not. But Otabek clearly likes him, despite being quiet about his emotions.”

He stopped, putting a finger to his lips and staring at Yuuri. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason,” Yuuri replied easily, plans formulating in his head. “Will I only be helping the two of them?”

“For now. No other skaters have expressed interest yet, but they will in time, no doubt after these two blow them out of the water in the next competition.”

Yuuri chuckled at that, flattered by Victor’s assumption that his teaching would be so great.

“You never did answer _my_ question, Yuuri.”

“Oh? Remind me what that was.”

“You were going to enlighten me as to my other amiable qualities, besides my perfectly adequate Southern accent,” Victor drawled, lifting an eyebrow and scooting a bit closer to Yuuri.

“Victor, how confident of you!” Yuuri exclaimed, putting a hand over his mouth in mock astonishment. “I’ve barely known you a day! But you must be great at other things, because if every skill you had were as accomplished as your fake accents, then you would have starved by now.”

He stopped his speech with a sly smile, pleased with Victor’s shocked expression. The other man had a twinkle in his eye, and spoke very quickly.

“Yuuri wouldyouhavedinnerwithme?”

There was a pause right after Victor spoke. For the first time, the tables turned and Victor’s cheeks turned a light pink. He almost looked shy, which in Yuuri’s experience was decidedly _not_ Victor Nikiforov. But, when he blushed, his blue eyes changed color _again_ , if that was even possible. They were more like a baby blue now, complimenting his flushed cheeks.

Yuuri realized with a start that he never answered, but Victor beat him to the punch.

“I’m so sorry, I promised myself that I would stop being so forward with you, and that I would actually make a conscious effort to maybe _think before I speak for once_ -“

“Victor.”

Victor’s mouth snapped shut, and his cheeks reddened further. Really, for a person as intimidatingly attractive as Victor, he looked _really cute_ when he was flustered. Yuuri wanted to see a flustered Victor more.

Yuuri realized that his attitude towards this strange, wonderful man had changed over the course of the day. Victor had surprised him, even angered him, with his strange reaction to Yuuri costing him thousands of dollars. No one in their right minds would flirt with the person who was responsible for destruction of personal property.

But, as Yuuri was learning, Victor was not typical in the best ways. Yuuri hadn’t noticed the change, but realized that Victor was absolutely a person that Yuuri wanted to know better. Much better.

Victor was still looking at him, expecting an answer but getting more and more worried with each second that passed.

“Victor, I would love to, but I can’t tonight. I’ve been neglecting my roommate for too long, and really need to spend time with him while I can. Plus I have homework due on Monday that I haven’t even started with.”

Victor was looking more and more withdrawn with each word from Yuuri, finally straightening up with a blank face. “That’s fine, Yuuri, really, I need to stop being so pushy-“

“Victor, I didn’t say that I never wanted to get dinner with you, just that I can’t _tonight_.” Yuuri said this with a small smile, and Victor brightened a bit at his words. “Would later in the week work for you? After our next practice session with Otabek and Yuri?”

Victor’s eyes sparkled when Yuuri spoke, smiling and nodding eagerly. They quickly made plans for this next Wednesday, which would technically be after the third practice session, but Yuuri wasn’t going to dwell on details.

For some reason, this flawed, strange, beautiful, _wonderful_ human being was interested in Yuuri. And while he may be undeserving, he was going to make sure that he would make the most of the time he had with Victor.

They smiled and chatted all the way back to their apartment complex, Victor walking Yuuri right to his door.

With a good natured smirk and a hand on Victor’s chest, Yuuri asked him to wait while he ran to grab his housing contract.

They never did settle who Parking Spot #35 belonged to (Yuuri, to no one’s surprise), and now it seemed like the most insignificant part of this amazing _thing_ that was blooming between the two of them. With a smile and a squeeze of Yuuri’s hand in his own, Victor said “goodbye” and turned towards the stairwell.

Yuuri, like a fool, watched Victor’s back until it disappeared through the stairwell door. He sighed, looking forward to (and impatiently waiting for) Wednesday’s date.

_A date with Victor Nikiforov_ , he thought with a blushing smile.

When the front door closed behind him, though, reality rushed back in. In the form of Phichit’s door slamming open and the sprinting Thai slamming into Yuuri, almost knocking the wind out of him with the impact.

“Yuuri, was that your Victor? As in,  _the_ Victor Nikiforov??! Why would you not tell me that he was _that_ Victor??”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, we made it! Part 4, and the longest chapter to date! 
> 
> And after only two weeks! miraculous!
> 
> More to come later, with more promise of Otabek and Yuri as well as the main pair :)


End file.
